


Tease

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Teasing at the club leads to night together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire night had been intended as a simple night out at the Bronze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

The entire night had been intended as a simple night out at the Bronze. After a week of doing nothing but studying, on top of helping Buffy try to hunt down Adam and the remainder of the Initiative, it went beyond saying that they all needed down-time. Especially when that down-time consisted of just trying to act like normal college students. That had somehow gotten lost in the hustle of trying to stop an apocalypse. With good reason, of course. But it went without saying that this night off was both well-deserved and well-needed. 

All of the teasing though? That hadn’t been anything Willow herself had planned. The past week or so had put a dent in the amount of time she and Tara had been able to spend with one another. So, she’d merely intended to have a few drinks with her girlfriend, along with her friends. And yet, the night had barely even begun when she felt Tara’s hands moving from where they’d been entwined together, and onto her knee. A small look towards the other woman had resulted in the hand gradually venturing up, until there were fingers tugging at the belt-loop of her jeans. A small period of time where Buffy and the others were dancing had found the same fingers toying with the helm of her shirt, flirting with the small patch of bare skin between said shirt and her jeans.

By the time they’d begun to head back to the dorm, Willow swore she’d never walked as fast. She’d bid a quick good-bye to Buffy and the others, hastened steps bringing her and Tara back to the dorm, up the stairs, and to the front door. As soon as the door was closed behind them, her hands never wanted to be anywhere but on Tara herself. Mere seconds passed before she felt her lips find Tara’s, their tongues immediately leaping forward to meet one another. Somehow, the closed and locked door came up to meet her back, the feeling of Tara’s hips pressing against her own producing a moan on the tip of her tongue. 

 _“Tara...”_  She breathed, hands lightly raking their nails up and down the other’s back as their tongues mingled with one another, each knowing the other almost perfectly. Dropping the bag that had been slung over her shoulder, Willow ground herself against Tara’s hips, gasping at the feeling of much needed friction. As far as she was concerned, the Initiative could wait one


End file.
